Tears
by Melody05
Summary: " Les larmes qu'elle versera à partir de maintenant, seront des larmes de joie." Spécial anniversaire Bymeha.


**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE POPO! Bon bah voilà je suis désolé de te faire un truc aussi médiocrement court, je m'en veux ;_;. J'espère au moins que ça te plaira, parce que je tenais vraiment à te faire plaisir. Grâce à toi je connais des gens merveilleux et je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Encore un bon anniversaire 3.**

**Bonne lecture à tous :3**

* * *

**Tears **

Natsu. Oui, c'était Natsu qui se tenait devant elle. Le vrai Natsu. Son Natsu. Le Natsu de son enfance. Celui qu'elle croyait avoir perdue lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Edolas. Celui qui lui avait promis que quoi qu'il arrive, il la trouverait. Il la protégerait. Celui pour qui elle n'avait jamais eu aucun secret. Oui, c'était bel et bien son Natsu. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir à nouveau un tel bonheur. Une telle joie, si intense qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé.

En voyant Natsu, elle revoyait toute son enfance devant ses yeux. Elle retrouvait tous ses repères, toutes les sensations qu'elle avait cru perdre à jamais. Natsu était là. Il était là devant elle, si proche, si réel. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu venir à Edolas, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'observer. De vraiment comprendre qu'il était vraiment là. Qu'elle aurait pu le toucher. Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, parce qu'elle avait une nouvelle vie. Elle avait alors décidé d'y renoncer. De renoncer à celui qui lui avait tant manqué. De renoncer aux espoirs qu'elle s'était donnée. De renoncer à son ancienne vie. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Elle était rentrée à la maison. Elle était de retour dans son monde, auprès des siens. Auprès de sa famille.

Son cœur était opprimé, des tas de sentiments déferlaient en elle, elle sentit sa vue se troubler. Alors Natsu ressembla à un mirage. Il commençait à disparaître derrière la fine pellicule d'eau qui couvrait sa pupille. Natsu disparaissait. Encore. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle lui sauta alors au cou. Elle pu enfin sentir sa peau tiède, légèrement plus chaude que la plupart des gens. Elle pu à nouveau sentir son odeur, légèrement fumée. Elle pu à nouveau sentir sa présence qui la rassurait.

Les larmes se frayèrent un chemin sur ses joues légèrement rosies par l'émotion. Des larmes qui pour une fois étaient réconfortantes. Ces larmes là lui réchauffaient le cœur. Elles étaient synonymes de bonheur. Elles n'avaient plus rien à voir, avec les larmes d'Edolas. Les larmes qu'elle versait chaque soir à Edolas, étaient emplit d'une tristesse inconditionnelle. Ces larmes qui lui avaient rappelées tous les soirs qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Ces larmes qui lui avaient rappelées qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa famille. Des larmes tellement amères, qui lui serraient le cœur. Parce qu'elle avait eu beau se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose, ses glandes lacrymales étaient d'un tout autre avis.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Parce qu'il était là. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'être triste, elle l'avait retrouvé. Ils étaient de nouveaux ensembles. Elle était de nouveau chez elle.

Alors les larmes de déversaient encore et toujours, ses larmes si douces, comme pour se prouver que le sentiment qu'elle ressentait était du bonheur. Et il était là. Sous elle. Et elle était là. Sur lui. Elle ne pu empêcher un magnifique sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres pâles. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler. De repasser en boucle tous les détails de ce visage si rassurant. Elle photographiait chaque petite parcelle de son visage. Ce visage si familier.

Et elle réalisa enfin que les larmes qu'elle verserait dorénavant n'auraient plus un goût amer. Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait retrouvé sa famille. Qu'elle avait retrouvé son sourire, son vrai sourire. Qu'elle avait retrouvé le bonheur qui lui avait été refusé pendant deux ans, malgré tous ses efforts.

Les larmes qu'elle versera à partir de maintenant, seront des larmes de joie.

* * *

**Bon vous l'aurez compris le Nali n'est pas mon fort. C'est un couple qui ne 'inspire pas trop. Mais je tenais à faire ça pour l'anniversaire de Bymeha alias prétresse Naliste parce qu'elle le mérite. J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même.**


End file.
